What Happens in Florence
by mitchellsunf
Summary: Sequel to Seduce and Destroy. The vacation that was meant to be peaceful turns into chaos. Meredith's past is revealed, Bonnie and Damon relationship is put to the test, and a new enemy arises.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's P.O.V.

"So it's settled, we're going to Florence."

It had been a week since I made that declaration. Since then, we had all been getting ready to leave for Florence. I was struggling to pack my things while Elena and Caroline watched. "For crying out loud, Bonnie," Caroline said as she picked at her nails. "You're picking clothes, not doing brain surgery."

I glanced at her, offended by her statement. "How long did you take to pack?"

"Not that long."

I looked to Elena for help, but she offered none. I turned back to my closet and selected more outfits. "It's Florence, it is very important I look nice."

"For Florence," She looked at me in a teasing manner. "Or for Damon?"

"Both."

They both chuckled at my response. Elena looked at her watch then back to us. "Where's Meredith she should have been here by now."

"I think she was meeting with Alaric."

"Is he joining us on our trip?" Caroline asked, interested.

I shook my head sadly. "I don't think so."

Elena cut in, "He and Meredith seem kind of…on the outs."

"And she won't tell us why."

"You guys don't think that she's…pregnant?" Caroline asked

I couldn't keep the shock from her question off of my face, and I could tell Elena couldn't either. "Pregnant? You think she's pregnant?" I asked, recovering from my shock.

"Seriously, Care?" Elena added.

"What? I mean it makes sense."

"How?" Elena and I asked simultaneously.

"She's never around much, she acts like she's hiding something, and her and Alaric are fighting."

"And that obviously means she's with child." I said with sarcasm apparent in my voice.

Caroline rolled her eyes at my statement. "Fine, you explain it."

"How about we just ask her?" Elena suggested.

"Agreed," I said, tossing the last article of clothing in my suitcase. "Florence, here we come."

* * *

><p>Meredith's P.O.V.<p>

"I'm already packed, I'll meet you guys at the boardinghouse." I told Bonnie as I knocked on Alaric's door.

"Okay," She breathed, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure." I hung up the phone before she could say anything else. The door swung open and Alaric stood with a shocked look on his face. "You came."

"You called." He moved so I could walk in. Once inside I turned to face him again. "Why?" he asked.

"I wanted to see you before you left for Florence."

I nodded, "Is that all?"

"How are you doing?" He asked nervously.

I scoffed at the question. "Are you really going to avoid this?"

"I meant…with everything I told you."

"I'm dealing." I said, smoothly.

"Is there anything I can do?"

I shook my head in response. There was a new silence between us. I glanced at the clock on his wall. "I have to go…my friends are waiting." I turned around and headed for the door.

"Meredith," I stopped and turned back towards him. I saw him struggling with is next words. "I…have a good trip."

"Thanks." I said, slowly. I then turned back and left.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's P.O.V.<p>

"You do realize that this is only a trip?" Damon asked after he saw my bag. "We're not moving there."

"I just wanted to be prepared," I defended. "I've never been this far away from home before."

He let out an overdramatic sigh as he picked up my bag and headed to the truck. I rolled my eyes and smiled at his reaction. I saw Meredith enter the boarding house, bag in hand. "Hey," I said as I headed over to hug her. She returned my hug, but I could sense something was off. "Are you okay?" I asked once we broke apart.

She gave a smile that I knew was forced before replying, "I'm fine." We both turned as Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and Matt made their way into the room. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah," Stefan replied.

Everyone started to make their way outside. Meredith made a move to follow, but I gently grabbed her arm, causing her to stop. She shot me a questioning look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now," She said quickly. "We'll miss our flight."

I nodded, I wasn't letting her off that easy. "Okay, we can talk on the plane." She looked like she wanted to argue, but she decided to stay silent. "I'll get Elena and Caroline to sit next to us, okay?" She nodded before walking toward the door. With one last glance at around the boarding house, I followed. We all piled into the car and drove off toward the airport. We were halfway there when a dilemma crossed my mind. I had to break the news to Damon that I would no longer be sitting by him, leaving him by either Stefan, Matt, or some stranger. I realized that all three options had disaster potential. I just knew that I couldn't abandon Meredith. I just need a way to break the news to Damon.

"Are you crazy?" Damon asked after I broke the news to him.

"If I am you made me that way," I muttered, knowing he heard me.

He ignored my statement. "I'm not sitting by my annoying brother, or Mutt."

"Matt," I corrected, "and I'm not debating with you."

"The only reason I'm even here was to spend time with you."

"And you will," I replied, "It's only a couple of hours." I quickly walked away without hearing his response. I found Meredith standing around and made my way over to her. She looked up as I neared.

"We're boarding soon," she stated in her usual cool voice.

"Okay, Elena and Caroline are waiting." She nodded and followed.

It wasn't too long before we found ourselves on the plane, making our way to our seats. By now everyone was aware of our seat swaps and no one really seemed happy about it. I walked down the isle with the others in tow. "Oh," I stopped suddenly and Elena bumped into me. "Here they are."

Elena pointed to the two seats. "Care and I will take these two." I nodded as Meredith made her way to the window seat in front of the ones Elena and Caroline sat. We all got settled in and my eyes unconsciously sought out the others. Stefan and Matt weren't too far away from us. I noticed that they were engrossed in a conversation. My eyes then went to Damon, who seemed to be glaring at me as he sat down next to a women with a crying baby. I unsuccessfully tried to fight the smile that was coming on my face.

_Sorry_, I sent to him mentally.

He didn't send a reply, he just merely looked away from me. I gave a small laugh at his expense. "What's so funny?" Meredith asked while staring at me.

"Nothing." I shook my head quickly, and my face became more serious. "You ready to tell us what's going on?" A glace behind me told me that Elena and Caroline were also listening.

She gave a small, sad smile. "It's just stuff between Alaric and I."

I sat straighter in my seat. "Everything's okay, right?"

She shook her head. "It was," She exhaled a deep breath. "But things haven't been right for a while."

"What things?" Elena asked from behind us.

"Something I found out the night Klaus died."

"Oh… my… God, you are pregnant," Caroline said.

All of our eyes landed on Caroline. I saw Meredith crack a small smile at her statement. "No, but now I feel that I have to hit the gym."

Elena and I smiled at her statement. "Ignore her, Meredith," Elena cut in.

"So, that night Alaric told me lots of things about my family. Things that I don't even know."

"What did he tell you?" I asked gently.

"The reason he took an interest in me was because of my family." She looked at our confused expressions and continued. "They're like vampire hunters and it gets passed down throughout generations. I'm next in line."

"Vampire hunters?" I whispered, concerned.

"Don't worry, Bon. You, Stefan, and Damon are safe."

"Yeah," I started, "But what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to be risking your life?"

She sighed, "It's very possible."

"And if you don't want to?" Caroline asked.

"It's my destiny." She breathed, "Alaric offered to train me."

"Is that the reason you're angry with him?" I asked. "Because the only reason my boyfriend even noticed me was to seduce and kill me."

"It's more than that."

"Really, because I can tell he really cares about you."

"I know that," She looked down. "But I don't think it's enough." "Why?"

"Do you guys remember me telling you about my grandfather's 'accident' on my birthday?"

"Yeah, after I became a vampire."

"That's not all to the story." She hesitated before speaking. "I have a brother."

A shocked look came upon my face as I took in her words. "S-since when?"

"He was…taken by Klaus when we were younger."

"Is he still…" Elena started, "around?"

"He died," Meredith said. "Well, technically he died."

Realization dawned on me. "He's a vampire."

"That's what Alaric says."

"Alaric?" Caroline asked. "Has he seen him?"

She shook her head. "He seems to think my brother killed his sister."

"And that's why he got close to you." Elena stated

She nodded as a sad look came across her face. I reached over to cover her hand in support. I gave her an apologetic smile as she looked to me. "We're here for you, Mere."

"Yeah, you're not alone." Elena stated.

"Ditto." Caroline agreed with a smile present.

"Thanks." Meredith whispered.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of flying, we had finally landed. I had now made it my mission to make this trip as fun for Meredith as possible. When we arrived at the airport I couldn't help but noticed how beautiful the place looked…and we hadn't even gone anywhere.<p>

"Which hotel are we staying in?" Elena asked.

"Hotel?" Damon asked as he smirked.

"We are staying in a hotel, right?" I asked.

"Not exactly."

I looked to Stefan to clarify Damon's cryptic statements. "We're going to our old home."

"Really?"

"It's big enough for all us, why not?"

"Fine," Matt said, "But how are we getting there?"

"_Ciao_." I smiled as I recognized the voice that came behind us. We all turned around to be face with Sage. "Anyone need a ride?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here it is! Special thanks to my editor Socialbutrfly1379! I hope you guys like it. I'll try really hard to get a speedy update.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's P.O.V

I ran over to Sage and gave him a hug. "Sage, what are you doing here?"

"Damon told me you all would be here." He winked at me after we parted from each other. "And I missed you all."

"We missed you too."

"Of course you did," he said, giving a cocky grin. He turned his eyes away from me to the group. "So, ready to explore Florence?"

There were nods from most of the group, except for Damon and Stefan, who already knew about this place. Sage led the way to our transportation. I made move to follow, but froze as I noticed a pair of eyes on me. The guy staring was tall and dressed in nearly all black. His hair was spiked and black. He was definitely handsome, but not as much as Damon.

"Bonnie?" Elena's voice broke through my trance, causing me to look away. I hadn't noticed everyone had moved toward the exit. I glanced back in the direction of the guy only to be met with nothing. I looked around confused, seeing not even a single trace of him.

Giving up, I turned back to my friends and smiled. "Sorry, I guess I blanked." I explained and walked toward them. Everyone seemed to be content with my answer and started walking again. Except for Damon, who had a concerned look on his face. "I'm fine," I said, trying to assure him.

"When was the last time you fed?"

I sighed at his question. He had been on edge about my well-being ever since I informed him of my decision not to feed on humans. "I went hunting with Stefan before we left."

"And the animal blood is keeping you strong."

"Yes," I replied quickly. "We should catch up with the others," I said, walking toward the exit.

* * *

><p>"Oh…my…God," Caroline gasped as we entered the Salvatores' old home. "It's beautiful."<p>

I looked around, regarding everything in the place with a careful eye. The place was big enough to be a palace. It had a very elaborate taste. It seemed to be filled with many Baroque paintings. I found myself very jealous of Damon and Stefan growing up here. "It really is," I said.

Sage looked at Stefan then Damon before saying, "Why don't you show _les belles filles _to their rooms?" He motioned to Caroline and Elena. I would have no help finding my room because I would be sharing with Damon. Sage then turned to Meredith and gave her a wink. "I'll show you to yours." Meredith narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but didn't speak a word.

I glanced down at my watch then back to the group. "We should all meet back here in an hour. Then, plan out what we want to do here."

"Relax Bon, we're here all summer. There's plenty of time for that," Caroline spoke. "I'm jet-lagged; I need sleep."

I then noticed how she, Elena, Matt, and Meredith looked. I assumed being a vampire made me immune to easy exhaustion. Smiling, I nodded my understanding. We all went our separate ways throughout the large house.

I followed Damon into his room. He dropped our bags by the door before turning to me with a smirk. "Like it?"

"No, I love it," I said, looking around the room that made mine look like a shoebox. "I just wish it was mine."

"It is," he replied in a silky voice.

"Yeah, I know, for the summer."

"It could be longer." He stated.

"I know, but Fell's Church is my home," I said, sadly. "I can't just not go back."

"You'll have to leave eventually. People will begin to realize you're not aging."

The thought of leaving my family and friends deeply affected me. "Damon, I know." I looked up to meet his gaze. "I think I'm going to go feed."

"I'll come with you."

"No, I can go alone."

"Red, you won't know where to go."

I thought about his words for a moment, of course he was right. Slowly, I nodded, "Okay, lead the way."

* * *

><p>Meredith's P.O.V.<p>

I cautiously followed Sage upstairs to my room. We hadn't exchanged any words. After a moment of walking through the halls, we stopped in front of a door. "Here we are," he said, smirking. I now understood why he and Damon were best friends.

"Thanks," I said dryly before opening the door and entering the room. I took note on how great the room looked. It wasn't bright like the rest of the house. My admiration of the room was cut short as I realized Sage step into the room. I threw him a confused look. "Is there anything else?"

He leaned against the wall carelessly. "No."

"Then why are you still here?" I asked, not really caring if I was being rude.

He shrugged, glancing around the room. "What's the rush?"

"I want to be alone right now," I said, getting defensive.

"Okay," he said, but made no move to leave. "Am I really that horrible to talk to?"

I sighed in frustration and agitation. "Now…yes."

He smirked at my answer. He took a few steps toward me until we were inches apart. I looked him in his eyes, showing him I wouldn't back down. "Then, I leave you to it." To my surprise, he turned around and left out of the door. I stared after him for a moment.

_Weird._

* * *

><p>Bonnie's P.O.V<p>

Damon led me to a woods area to feed. We had parted ways to hunt separately. I looked around for something, but not much was in sight. Sighing, I took more steps into the area. I was about to give up when I saw a fox. After feeding, I went to look for Damon. I heard a branch snap while walking. I spun around, assuming that he was behind me. But I saw nothing after I turned. Must've been an animal, I thought.

When I turned back, I noticed a figure at a distance in front of me. It was the same guy from the airport earlier. I started towards him, but a hand grabbed my arm. Reacting quickly, I grabbed the arm and slammed the person against a nearby tree. "Bonnie, what the hell?" My eyes widened as I realized who the person was.

"Damon?" I asked, releasing my hold on him. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"Who else would it be?"

"This guy…he was over there." I looked back toward the guy, but he was once again gone.

"There's no one there." He drawled out.

"He left," I turned back to face him, wondering if I should tell him about the airport. "He was at the airport."

A confused look crossed his features. "What? Who?"

"The guy I just saw. I think he might be a vampire or something."

He shook his head, "I didn't sense anyone."

"I - let's just get back," I said, heading back to the house with Damon in tow. Before I got too far, I spared a glance back toward the woods.

* * *

><p>* Third P.O.V *<p>

Dean walked into a quiet restaurant and headed toward a familiar figure. He sat down across from him and stared at his face. "Did you see her?" The slightly older man asked.

"Yes, you were right," Dean said, his voice void of emotion. "The witch has been turned."

"I told you."

"How is such a thing even possible? Her vampire side should've killed the witch side."

"That's obviously not the case this time."

"That power…I never sensed anything so strong before," he said before looking back up. "There was another vampire with her. I think he was the one to turn her."

"Did you recognize him?"

"No, I had to leave." Dean's face went sullen. "So what do we do?"

"We wait until the time is right." Whispered the man. "And then we end this."

Dean only nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks again to my editor - Socialbutrfly1379.

**A/N 2: **Dean's pic will also be on my profile if anyone is curious.


End file.
